


Where I Come From

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McHanzo Shorts [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: Jesse goes missing and Hanzo is sent to find him. Where he finds him, changes Hanzo's perspective on their future





	Where I Come From

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Where I Come From by Montgomery Gentry
> 
> Kind of a Prequel to Living For Those Who Need Them From McHanzo Week 2017

The sun beat down on Hanzo as he walked through the small town. Hanzo whipped his brow as he stood at the traffic lights waiting for them to change colours. Why did he have to come to this backend town in the middle of nowhere? Trucks stopped at the lights and allowed Hanzo to cross, he wondered where he should look for his stupid cowboy. Asking around would not be helpful and could possibly be dangerous. He continued walking down the street until he reached a park, he might as well try there.  
The park was loud, full of children screaming and playing on the grass and the monkey bars. A little boy ran past Hanzo followed closely by a collie. The dog barked at Hanzo happily before following the boy. Hanzo smiled and walked through the park which turned out to be larger than he originally thought. On a steep incline Hanzo noticed a family smiling and laughing together with a picnic; on the lower end of the park was a group of young men playing American football. Hanzo noticed that everyone in the park was with someone else, all but one. On his own, far away from anyone else was a lone cowboy. He was dressed in jeans, a worn pair of cowboy boots and a blue and white shirt; his hat was tipped over his eyes and his arms rested behind his head. That's the man!  
"This is where you disappeared too." Hanzo watched as the cowboy pushed his hat back to reveal his confused face. A smile flickered on the cowboys face as he realised who Hanzo was.  
"Howdy there Darlin'," Jesse smiled up at him. Leaning up Jesse grabbed Hanzo's hand and pulled him down on to the grass, he placed a kiss on Hanzo's hand and then on his lips. "Didn't expect to see ya."  
"What are you doing here? Winston sent me to find you," Hanzo explained holding tightly at Jesse's metal hand. "I-We feared the worst."  
"I'm sorry babydoll, but I had to get away from there." Jesse caressed Hanzo's cheek, his smile brightened as Hanzo leaned into the touch. "I needed some time to think... Time to breath."  
"Why here?"  
"Its where I come from," Jesse whispered softly. Hanzo had heard very little about Jesse's life before Deadlock, he never mentioned it at all, Hanzo had assumed that he didn't remember anything. "I lived here for the first eleven years of my life."  
Hanzo looked at Jesse whose smile had turned melancholy. He wondered how much Jesse actually remembered about this place. Jesse stretched and kissed Hanzo.  
"Lets get something to eat," Jesse smiled.

* * *

 

Jesse took Hanzo to a small cafe just outside the park, he bought them a drink and a cake each; Hanzo had cursed the cowboy for knowing about his sweet tooth for cakes, but said nothing as the cowboy attempted to butter him up for leaving without telling him. Hanzo had been surprised when Jesse had removed his hat to reveal his hair had been cut far shorter than before, and his beard had been trimmed; it almost looked like he was trying to impress someone. Hanzo sipped at his tea as Jesse seemed interested in the world outside, that smile on his face. Hanzo had seen it a few times when he and Genji talked about home, it was a rare, soft smile that he could never pull out of Jesse himself. It was a dreamy smile, his eyes seemed almost distant like he was remembering something happy. Hanzo lowered his cup to the table and lifted his spoon to eat the cake.  
"Do you always come here when you need to think?" The question seemed to jump Jesse out of his dream state and turned his attention to Hanzo. He blinked at the archer before reaching for his own cup.  
"Not alway," Jesse admitted softly as his finger tapped on the side of the cup. "I did when I left Blackwatch... Did before I answered the recall. Just seemed the right place to be when I need to think."  
Hanzo chewed quietly at his cake as he watched Jesse take a sip of his coffee. Hanzo had never seen a town like this before, multiple times he had been to America but had never experienced a place like this. It was peaceful, quiet, far from the bustle and stress of the city that he was use to.  
"Tell me about this place," Hanzo spoke softly before putting another piece of cake in his mouth. Jesse smiled at him and leant back in his chair.  
"Well, Ma and Pa brought me up here. Had a little dairy farm about 20 minutes that way," he pointed behind Hanzo. "Had five cows and a horse that my Pa tried to teach me how to ride. Never got far with it." Jesse chuckled and lowered his cup to the table. "I wanted to learn so badly that one night I snuck out and tried to ride her bare back. Ma was so scared when they found me in the field next door all covered in mud and other things. Ma bathed me twice that night and Pa said, "Jesse, its y'all fault, now listen to your Ma or ya get more than jus' the soap." I didn't ride after that. Have ya ever ridden a horse?" Jesse asked curiously as Hanzo reached for his tea. Hanzo could only remember one time he had and he hadn't found it difficult.  
"Once, when I was about 13. Didn't go very far," Hanzo answered. Jesse chuckled and looked out the window.  
"I always told Gabe, tha' if I made it out o' Blackwatch alive, I would move back here and live on a ranch. I would learn how to ride a horse and take care of ‘em," Jesse smiled brightly out the window. "Maybe one day you could come for a ride with me?" Jesse glanced over at Hanzo with a cheeky smile. Hanzo blushed as he noticed the teasing tone in Jesse's voice, he wasn't sure which kind of ride he was thinking of; most likely was not the kind with a horse. "I'm teasing ya." Hanzo shook his head and gave Jesse's leg a little kick under the table.  
"Any other details about the ranch that I should know about?" Hanzo asked as he looked out the window to see a large white church across from them. It was empty at that moment, save for one man with the most garish cowboy shirt he had ever seen. He was changing the message on the sign outside it, was he the priest?   
"Well, I wanted a dog there too, would be useful with the cows or sheep."  
"There are more animals?" Hanzo enquired surprised that the cowboy wanted to deal with more than just horses on his ranch.  
"Yeah, I was also thinking of chickens, or maybe some rabbits. I bet the children would love them." Jesse chuckled as Hanzo chocked on his tea slightly. Hanzo patted at his chest and attempted to calm himself down. Children... Had Jesse thought of his whole life through?  
"Children?" Hanzo asked once he calmed himself down, Jesse only smirked.  
"Well the neighbours children can come around too if they want," Jesse raked a hand through his short hair and scratched his beard. "Actually I think any of the kids in town could come and play with 'em animals, so long as their careful... Ma always loved a house full a children, always cooking and playing with us. She woulda wanted me to have a girl like that-" Hanzo distanced himself off from the conversation. Hanzo had never thought about Jesse's family before and what they would have thought of their relationship. Hanzo knew that Genji would be the only member of his family that would accept Jesse and so Hanzo had never thought anything of it. But to think that Jesse's mother had expected her son to marry a woman who could give him children, that was not something Hanzo could do. His heart felt like an extra crack had been added to it, regardless of whether or not Jesse's parents were in their lives or not, to think that they wouldn't agree to them was almost heart breaking.  
"Hey, you alright there?" Jesse asked softly and placed his metal hand on Hanzo's arm. Hanzo pulled himself from his thoughts and nodded. Jesse smiled and laced his fingers with Hanzo's, "there's a few places I'd like to show ya? If ya would like?"

* * *

****

They had driven only for 10 minutes down the road before they came to a hill with a large tree on it. Around the tree were a few old, broken picnic benches that had seen better days. Jesse jumped out of the truck and rushed over to the tree. Hanzo looked back at the unlocked truck which still had the keys in the ignitions, how trusting was Jesse of this place? Hanzo slowly walked up the hill and watched as Jesse began to climb the tree, Hanzo chuckled as few times as the gunslinger stumbled on some lower branches. Once he had settled himself on a large branch overlooking the hill and beyond he looked down to Hanzo and held out a hand. Hanzo didn't need it, climbing was a natural skill to him. Climbing it with ease Hanzo made it up there with all the grace of a cat and received a kiss on the cheek and an arm around his waist from Jesse. Jesse nuzzled his face into Hanzo's neck and shoulder, he loved to do that, always saying it kept him grounded.  
"We use to have party's here," Jesse explained as he caressed Hanzo's hip. "We had my eighth birthday here. Pa almost fell out of the tree putting fairy lights in it. I remember watching the fire works from here too."  
Hanzo smiled, he had a place like this back in Hanamura, where his parents, Genji and himself use to watch the fireworks and have picnics. He had fond memories of that place, as Jesse had of this place. Looking out Hanzo could see the town from the tree, it looked so small, a mere smear of colours on a canvas of countryside. It was very pretty the more Hanzo looked at it. Gazing the other way as he leaned back against Jesse he noticed a ranch in the distance and multiple fenced off areas around it for animals. He gazed at it and wondered who lived there? Did they have horses, cattle and chickens? Where they a small family who worked hard all day and enjoyed spending time together in front of a fire with stories and games? Hanzo started to imagine himself and Jesse living there, with two little children running around on the farm. Hanzo would be helping the children feed the chickens while Jesse would be out tending to the cattle and horses. The idea warmed Hanzo's heart and he felt a thrill run through his spine, is that what he wanted?  
"See that ranch there? Its called Horse Feather Ranch.” Jesse asks pointing to the ranch that had sent Hanzo’s mind into future dreams. “My Pa wanted to buy that place, almost had enough money too. It has so much land, needs a lot of work but has so much potential. Pa wanted to make a riding school there, where he would teach anyone to ride.”  
“What happened?” Hanzo asked cautiously hoping that the answer that Jesse would give was not the one he thought.  
“He died, left everything to Ma and me.” Jesse spoke softly and squeezed his arm around Hanzo’s waist. “Ma used the money for the house we already had, kept us comfortable for a few years… Till I left.”  
“Jesse…”  
“Its alright,” Jesse smiled and leaned his head on Hanzo’s shoulder. “When I was on the run, I saved enough money to buy the place. Was gonna do it and then we got the recall.” He gives a chuckle, “from what I hear no one has bothered trying to buy the place since my Pa. I’m gonna buy it when this is all over.”  
“Yeah?” Hanzo asks softly not expecting a response.   
“Think you would like to join me?”  
Hanzo looked up at Jesse who had a georgeous smile plastering his face. Jesse wanted him there, on the farm with him. All tending to the animals and mud to deal with. Hanzo had never been into hard labour, he had never needed to, but the last ten years of running had hardened him. He could do this.  
“Will there be children?” He asked curiously and turned back to the ranch.  
“Only if ya want to,” Jesse spoke softly and placed a kiss on Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo remained silent and thought for a moment about the land and everything that would come along with it.  
“I suppose it would be far too quiet if we didn’t have at least two children there.”  
“At least two?” Jesse chuckled, surprised at Hanzo’s response.  
“Of course,” Hanzo smiled and rested his back against Jesse. “It would be too boring to just have one. Not nearly enough excitement.”  
Jesse chuckled and kissed his cheek. They remained silent and watched the sun set and the moon rise high into the sky. It looked so big here, no city pollution, they could see the stars too. Hanzo closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him, there was very little sound. The warm summer breeze whistled against the tree, there were a few birds near by otherwise there was nothing. He could move here right now, all he needed was Jesse here to keep him warm and safe. He was happy, he wanted this. This heart beat quickly and his stomach jumped; he definitely wanted this. No worries about people coming after them, no running after Talon; no arguing about what plan of action to take, no tension. This is what Hanzo wanted. After ten years of seeking his own death, he now wanted to live with Jesse and those animals; and hopefully the children.  
“Let’s do it,” Hanzo whispered softly.  
“We will, one day.” Jesse hummed softly. Hanzo pulled away from Jesse and turned towards him, he smiled at Jesse brightly and held his hand.  
“Why don’t we do it now?”  
“What?”  
“You said you’ve got the money for the ranch,” Hanzo explained. “I have a bit of money saved up that we can use to get it looking nice and keep us alive.”  
“But Overwatch-“  
“Forget Overwatch Jesse,” Hanzo exclaimed with excitement in his voice. “They don’t need us, they manage without us all the time. Like Winston said, its new blood. Let it start over a new, they don’t need experienced killers like us.”  
“You serious?” Jesse asked leaning forward in anticipation. Hanzo nodded and squeezed Jesse’s hand. “Alright. Let’s do it.” Jesse laughed and wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders pulling him close to his chest. He placed a kiss on Hanzo’s lips as butterflies in his stomach came to life and danced at the exciting thought of owning his own place. He would prove Gabriel wrong, he would get his own place along side Hanzo… With him at his side, he couldn’t want any more.


End file.
